1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to alarm devices, and more particularly to a portable, personal alarm system which incorporates a loud audio alert that, when engaged, is unable to be removed or terminated without the cooperation of the owner.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A hand held audible alarm is useful in areas having a high incidence of robberies and assault for warding off or at least distracting would be attackers.
Various alarm devices currently exist, however, they all require that the device be carried as a separate item on the person.
Numerous innovations for a hand held audible alarm have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.